


Steve Learns of the Daunting High Fives

by isweartothestarsabove



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a lovely guy, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Humor, Steve learns a thing, blink and you miss it - Freeform, cause he's deaf, he has hearing-aids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartothestarsabove/pseuds/isweartothestarsabove
Summary: So I saw on Snapchat that the high five wasn't invented until 1974-77  so, I was like ‘STEVE DOESNT KNOW WHAT A HIGH FIVE IS!!!’So I had to write a story ‘bout it :)Set shortly after the alien invasion.





	Steve Learns of the Daunting High Fives

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, cause I don't got one and I have homework to finish :)

The Avengers have been laying low in Stark tower for the last couple days, staying around to help with cleanup and assist any citizens that required it. Steve and Clint were out together this time, gathering up pieces of brick, stone, wood, whatever was broken off the buildings and landed into the streets, and were placing them in dumpsters provided to the cleanup crew.

Clint was rambling on, filling the silence with absent chatter and talking about what topic sprang to mind. “-then I turned the corner and Carter was making out with Jackson, and I was just all ‘what the heck? You said you didn't like him you ho’ and just turned around and left cause I wasn't dealing with that shit.”

Steve paused and looked over at Clint, “You. . . Didn't tell the cops about them?” Steve's eyes were wide with surprise, he still hadn't had much time to catch up with the new century, so this was pleasant news to him. Clint stopped his rambling and gave Steve a cautious look, “No I didn't, things are different now, people can love who they love without others trying to hurt them.” Steve gave a soft smile.

“Really?”

A bit surprised, Clint nodded, a wide grin on his face, “It doesn't bother you?”

“It'd be a bit hypocritical if it did,” Steve said with a wry smirk.

“What?! Give me all the details who, when, and where?” Clint jumped excitedly, dropping the stones he has been absently carrying and making his way closer to Steve.

Steve looked down, “Will you promise me to not mention this to anyone? Not even imply it?” Steve asked quietly. 

“I promise, I won't even tell Natasha,” Clint swore, a hand over his heart. 

Starting up the cleanup again, Steve busied himself, trying to calm his nerves, “My best friend, Bucky,” he heard Clint take in a sharp breath of surprise, “We’ve been together since we moved into the same apartment.” Steve quieted down, the image of Bucky falling crossing his mind.

Noting the somber mood Steve was now in, Clint looked around the area and leaned down to pick up a brick lying around.

“Hey, Cap, you think I can make this?” Clint called out, grabbing Steve's attention again. Clint was holding the brick and pointing at a dumpster that was quite a distance away with his other hand.

“Pretty sure you can,” Steve said dryly with a small smile gracing his face, grateful for the distraction. Clint shrugged and grinned, turning to face the dumpster, aimed, and threw the brick into the bin.

“Whoo!” Clint cheered, “High five dude!” 

Steve stared at Clint’s hand, confused, “Uh?” 

The two men stared at each other, one very confused, and the other very surprised. “Do you not know what a high five is?” Clint asked. Steve hesitated, thinking how it was just another thing to remind him that he wasn't where he should be, before he shook his head.

“I never knew I would have to explain a high five,” Clint whispered, “A high five is when two people clap their hands together in celebration of an awesome thing that was accomplished. I guess,” He struggled to explain.

“See, like this,” Clint said, and took Steve's hand and flattened it out, then smacked his hand against Steve’s, “Except you do it on your own, try it.”

Clint let go of Steve’s hand and held his own up. Steve tried, but missed, causing him to blush. “Close, try again dude,” Clint encouraged. Steve did so, and a satisfying smack sounded. “Nice!”

Steve chuckled, embarrassed, and turned back to cleaning up.

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*


End file.
